1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to low voltage electronic systems with charge pumps.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A charge pump can be used to convert a low voltage supply to a higher voltage supply rail for circuit blocks which normally would not operate at low voltage. One example of an integrated charge pump system is a load switch which receives an internal charge pump voltage in order to improve gate drive. The load switch can use an NMOS FET with a positive charge pump to provide a large gate-to-source voltage and to achieve a low on resistance. In another example a load switch can use a PMOS FET with a negative charge pump to provide a large gate-to-source voltage and to achieve a low on resistance.